Heat of the Night
by jessicalangefan
Summary: Jessica and Danny's rehearsal turns into something much more. Rated M for sexual situations and language. Jessica Lange Danny Huston Fanfiction
1. Chapter 1

"Sorry that took so long, it was hard to get a signal with the weather acting…" Danny trailed off as he realized Jessica had fallen asleep. "Well, so much for rehearsing."

Danny watched Jessica as she slept. She looked so elegant with her body was stretched out over the couch. He knelt down at her head, watching her chest rise and fall steadily with each slow breath. Reaching his hand out, he brushed the hair out of Jessica's face and traced his fingers across the side of her cheek. She was sleeping so peacefully, but he hated to leave her there. As thunder cracked outside, Jessica flinched, and rolled over on her back. Sliding one arm under her knees and the other under her shoulders, Danny picked her up and carried her to her bedroom, deciding he couldn't leave her on the couch all night. As he laid her on the bed, another deep crack of thunder rang through the house and Jessica's eyes fluttered open. She reached out for Danny's arm, startled by the loud noise.

"Will you stay?" She whispered. "I-I'm sorry," ashamed she had even asked the question. "I just don't like being alone when the weather is like this, and I would hate for you to have to get out in it."

Danny let out a low chuckle. "Of course I will, if that's what you want." Jessica smiled at this. From the very beginning Danny had a way of making her feel more comfortable.

"You can stay in here. The bed is large enough…you won't even know…" Danny put his finger to Jessica's lips.

"Shhh. I'll stay. Don't worry."

"Okay," she said as she sat up. "I should change." The lightning outside illuminated the room as Jessica walked to her dresser, pulled something out to wear, and walked into the bathroom to change.

Emerging from the bathroom, she saw Danny already lying in the bed, his breathing steady. Assuming he had already fallen asleep, she quietly slid under the covers, her back turned towards him. The lightning lapse of time between the flashes of light and loud cracks of thunder outside was shortening, and it made Jessica uneasy. As one extremely large boom shook the house, Jessica jumped. Danny wrapped his arm around her waist and pressed his chest against her back.

"It's okay." He whispered, stroking his thumb against her stomach. "I'm here. I wouldn't let anything happen to my babydoll" he joked. Jessica let out a breathy laugh.

"I'm not scared. It just…unnerves me sometimes."

"Either way, I'm here, and you've got nothing to worry about. Just get some rest."

Jessica relaxed at Danny's touch and soon drifted off to sleep.

A couple of hours later, she awoke again to heavy rain pounding on the roof. Glancing around the room, she suddenly realized that is was darker than usual. _The power must have gone out_, she thought to herself. Danny's heavy breathing breezed through her hair, causing it to tickle her cheek. His arms were still wrapped around her and made it difficult for her to move. As she wiggled her body to try to get more comfortable, she felt something hard against her thigh. Jessica laughed to herself. _Oh, my God! He's got a fucking hard-on._ Danny's hands slid down to her hips and he pulled Jessica closer, pressing himself against her.

Jessica wasn't sure what to do. She could wake him up, but she didn't want him to be embarrassed. He didn't know what he was doing. Suddenly she felt his warm lips on her neck and his hand slid up her side to cup her breast. She could feel him grinding against her. She wanted to enjoy the moment, but she couldn't let him do this.

"Danny," she said "it's me."

He rolled her over and her back. "I know who you are" he said and he pressed his lips against hers. Shocked, she froze for a moment. "Do you-do you not want this?" He pulled away slightly, "I just thought…"

"No, I do! But your..."

"I broke it off."

Jessica smiled up at him. Taking this as a sign, he crawled on top of her. She parted her legs allowing him a place to lie as he kissed her again. This time she returned the kiss and relished in the feeling of Danny's tongue against her own. He broke their kiss to trail his mouth down the side of her neck, nibbling at the soft flesh. He pulled down the strap of her silky down and kissed the top of her shoulder.

Danny noticed her hardened nipple peaking through the thin fabric and ran his thumb lightly across it. He tugged her nightgown down, slowly revealing just one of her breasts, and he took it in his mouth. He was met with a moan and Jessica pushing her chest into him as he fondled her nipple with his tongue.

She ran her hands through Danny's hair and pulled him closer as he continued to nibble at her breast. Jessica could feel the soft fabric of her nightgown being slid up her body, and Danny pulled away long enough to lift it over her head.

Danny wanted to see her, to take every last bit of her naked body in. Although the rain was still pouring down outside, the moon let off a sliver of light that allowed him to see bits and pieces of her body. His hands roamed, and he let out a chuckle as he stroked her hip.

"What?!" Jessica asked defensively.

"You're not wearing any underwear…" Danny said with a large smile.

"Oh, don't be so smug. I never wear underwear to bed!"

"Mmmmm. I think I can live with that" he said, gripping her ass tightly and kissing her again.

Jessica wrapped her arms around Danny's back to pull him closer. His skin felt warm against her own. As Danny's hand found it way between her thighs, Jessica drew in a sharp breath.

"You like that?" He whispered as her took her ear in his mouth. Jessica moaned and began grinding against him. Leaving a trail of kisses down her body, Danny moved his head between her thighs.

"Oh, God" Jessica gasped. Danny's tongue slid over her, massaging her clit. His hands slid under her, angling her hips for easier access.

Danny felt Jessica's hands in his hair, and he shivered as her fingernails began lightly scratching his scalp. He could feel her hips rotating, and increased the pressure of his tongue against her.

"Danny…"

Danny looked up at her as best he could without pulling away. Her breasts were heaving as her breathing steadily increased, and he could only see the bottom of her jaw as her head was thrown back slightly. Watching her like this excited him, even more so than he had been previously, but he wanted to please her first.

Jessica increased the rotation of her hips, feeling herself getting closer.

"Oh, fuck. Right…there."

Danny slid two fingers inside of her, wanting to feel the contraction of her muscles as she came.

Jessica's body went rigid, her back arched, and she let out a throaty moan. Danny held her against him until her body began lightly jerking with each movement of his tongue over her.

He withdrew his fingers, slick from her orgasm, and crawled on top of her. Jessica kissed him passionately, and pushed him shoulders, causing him to roll onto his back.

Danny moaned as she climbed on top of him and slid him inside of her. He placed his hands on her rotating hips to keep control as he thrust himself into her. Danny watched her body with each thrust, craving more of her.

"Come here" he said, pulling her down towards him and kissing her again. With his free hand, he found her breast and began massage it. He could feel her muscles tighten around his cock.

"Oh, damn!"

Danny rolled Jessica onto her back, flipped her over, and grabbed her hips. Pulling her to him, he entered her again.

Jessica's face was turned and laid against the bed. Her hands gripped at the sheets, trying to keep herself stationary as Danny pounded into her.

Danny took in her beautiful body as he slid in and out. The muscles of her back were toned, and he could see them working to hold herself steady for him. Her ass giggled slightly every time he entered her, which aroused him even more. Feeling that he was getting closer, he pulled out and flipped Jessica back over.

Jessica lay on her back with her legs open, allowing him to crawl back on top of her.

Danny kissed her lips as he slid himself back inside of her. Her legs cradled him, and he gripped her outer thigh for better leverage.

"Come inside me, Danny" Jessica whispered in his ear.

He felt light kisses on his neck and jawline, and he looked down between their bodies. He watched her breasts, nipples gently brushing against his chest, and he could see himself sliding in and out of her. With a few final strokes, he came, trying to feel every inch of her around him.

Slowly, he slid himself out. He kissed Jessica and brushed the hair out of her face. He rolled onto his side and traced a finger over Jessica's body as they caught their breath.

Jessica smiled and turned towards him stroking the side of his face.

"Want to take a shower with me?" She asked.


	2. Chapter 2

"I would love that" Danny said, kissing Jessica again.

She grabbed his hand, climbed off the bed, and led him to the bathroom. With only a small window letting in a tiny bit of light from the moon outside, the room was almost pitch black.

"I can't see anything." Danny said as Jessica let go of his hand to turn the shower on.

"That's part of the fun" she said, feeling around for his hand again. "Come here."

He gasped as the cool water hit his body.

"Oh, now don't be a baby" Jessica said, pressing her body against his. She ran her hands up his arms, shoulders, and neck, finally resting them behind his head to pull him into a kiss.

Their tongues twirled against each other, and Danny nibbled on Jessica's bottom lip causing her to let out a small laugh.

Jessica reached for the bar of soap, fumbling just a little to find it in the dark. Not breaking away from the kiss, she rubbed the bar between her hands, creating a lather, and placed it to the side. Bringing her hands back to Danny, she ran her hands over chest and stomach, inching her way lower.

Danny's head fell back as Jessica's fingers wrapped around him, and she began slowly stroking him.

"Round two already?" Danny asked with a laugh.

"I'm just washing you off" Jessica said, attempting to sound innocent.

"Oh, really?" He asked, amused with her attempted lie. "Well, I think it's my turn."

He spun Jessica around into the cold stream of water.

"Shit!" Jessica yelled, trying to step away.

Danny laughed. He could hardly see her in the darkness, but he could imagine the look of shock and frustration on her face.

"Who's the baby now?" Danny asked jokingly as he leaned down to kiss her neck. He heard a slight huff at his remark, but that was Jessica's only reply.

The water was cold, but Danny's kisses kept her distracted. She felt the cold bar of soap touch her skin large circles. She heard a thud as the bar slipped out of Danny's hands and onto the floor.

"You dropped the soap." She joked, looking up at him. She could see the outline of his face, a glittering in his eyes, and his white teeth shining in the darkness.

"That's okay. I don't need it anymore" he said as he used the palm of his hand to lather the soap on her stomach.

Danny ran his hands across Jessica's stomach, resting them on her hips. He turned her to face away from him, and continued running his hands over her sides. Pulling her against him, he felt her wet hair against his collar bone as she leaned her head back.

Jessica reached for his hands and guided them to her breasts.

Danny happily followed her guidance, cupping her full breasts in his hands. The mixture of cold water and soap made them slightly slippery, but he managed to maintain his hold. He rubbed his palm over her nipple, bringing it to a hard peak.

"I love that" he whispered into her ear, continuing his work on her breast.

"Mmmmhm" Jessica replied, arching into his hands.

Danny turned her back around to face him, placing one hand on the small of her back, the other on her cheek. He leaned down to kiss her, his lips lingering on hers as he savored the feel of their softness. Finally pulling his lips away, he rested his forehead against hers and stroked her cheek. He couldn't believe the love he already felt for her in the short time they had known each other. All he wanted was to be close to her and to make her happy.

"What's wrong?" Jessica asked, puzzled at the sudden mildness of his actions.

"Nothing, baby. I'm just so happy to be here with you." Danny kissed her again, this time on the forehead. "Let's go to bed. We've got a long day of shooting tomorrow."

Reaching one hand behind her, he turned the water off. Danny followed as Jessica led him out of the shower.

…

Danny awoke to the bright sun pouring in through the windows early the next morning and looked around, forgetting where he was for a moment. Jessica was sleeping peacefully beside him, and he turned to face her. She was gorgeous in this light; of course, she was gorgeous all the time. In the early morning light though, she seemed almost angelic. He smiled to himself, not believe how lucky he was. Leaning towards her, he placed a tender peck on her lips.

With her eyes remaining closed, her lips curled up in a smile.

"Good morning" she said in her sultry voice.

"Good morning" Danny replied. He brushed her hair back from her face, and her eyes slowly fluttered open.

"Are you hungry?" Jessica asked, stretching her toned arms up over her head.

"Oh, baby…am I ever." Wrapping his hands around her waist, he snatched her towards him, and dived between her breasts, nibbling and kissing every spot of skin he could reach.

Jessica laughed as he kissed her, and she wrapped her arms around him. When he looked up at her, she could feel her heart melting, his brown eyes searing right into her soul. She watched as he climbed up her body to place another soft kiss on her lips.

"That's not what I was talking about!" Jessica laughed. "Let me cook you breakfast before we leave."

"But I'd much rather spend my time naked in bed with you" Danny said, kissing her collar bone.

With a smile, Jessica pushed him off of her and sat up in the bed.

"Why don't you spend it naked in the kitchen with me?" she teased.

Danny watched as she walked through the door and into the next room and quickly decided it would be best to follow her.


	3. Chapter 3

After breakfast, Jessica and Danny had gotten dressed and she headed to the set to shoot a few scenes before Danny had to arrive for another bedroom scene. Through hair and makeup she remained fairly silent, thinking about the night she and Danny had shared together. The day seemed to drag on as she awaited her scene with Danny. They had only been apart for a few hours, but she wanted so desperately to see him, to kiss him, to feel his arms around her. She hoped that he felt the same.

A knock on her trailer door let her know they were ready for her. She opened her door and made her way down the stairs, walking in the direction of the set.

"Hey!" Jessica heard a familiar voice call out from behind her. Turning around, stopped in her tracks and smiled at the man jogging towards her. When he caught up, he looked around, and noticing no one in the vicinity, he pulled Jessica towards him and kissed her lips.

"Hi" she whispered as their lips parted and she pushed herself away from him, not wanting anyone to see their embrace.

"I thought we were keeping this under wraps for a while" she joked.

"Yeah…" Danny huffed. "I just can't keep my hands off of you!" He slid his hand down her back, getting a firm grip on her ass.

"Danny!" Jessica said, shocked at his actions, but pleased that he wanted her.

"Sorry." He said, shrugging his shoulders as if it wasn't his fault.

Jessica couldn't help but laugh at him.

The two walked together to the set and listened to the director's instructions.

"Keep those key points in mind, but just do what comes natural. You two work best that way."

Danny snuck a look to Jessica, causing her to giggle.

Danny took his place sitting on a chair beside the bed with his saxophone, while Jessica took hers on the edge of the bed.

"Action!"

Danny played as he watched Jessica roll her thigh high stockings up her long legs. His heart was beating uncontrollably out of his chest as her fingers climbed higher up her leg, exposing more of her thigh. _Shit, I hope I can remember my lines_. He managed to fight the urge to pounce on her through their scene, and was happy when it came time to kiss her. He longed to have some kind of physical contact with her and didn't think he could make it much longer without it.

Jessica made eye contact with him as she strode over, she could see his longing for her. She decided to make this as torturous as she possibly could. She wanted him to want her so badly he couldn't stand it.

Danny's hand slid up her outer thigh as she straddled him, resting on her ass. Their lips met briefly, but Jessica pulled away to rest her chin on his shoulder. He could feel her ever so slightly rolling her hips, grinding against him. _Fuck._ He rubbed his fingers along her thigh, wanting her to do more but knowing she couldn't.

Jessica could feel his warm lips on her neck and felt a tingle coarse through her entire body.

"Cut!" They heard the director yelled as they finished the final scene of the day. Neither Jessica nor Danny wanted to pull away, but they certainly couldn't stay the way they were.

Jessica scooted off of Danny, making sure to rub against him as she did so, and was surprised at the slight bulging in his pants. Her eyes met Danny's and she smiled slyly at him, biting her bottom lip. She leaned down to whisper in his ear.

"I'll take care of that later." Jessica stood, winked at him, and walked back to her trailer.

As she collected her things from her trailer, she heard the door open. Turning around, she saw Danny walking towards her with an almost animalistic look.

"What are you…" Jessica didn't have time to finish before Danny had covered his mouth with hers. She could feel his hands groping at her breasts and begin sliding down her hips. His hands began bunching up the fabric, exposing her milky thighs. Jessica felt Danny's hand move between her legs, massaging her through her lace panties.

Jessica moaned into his mouth, and pulled away.

"No Danny, we can't…not here." She said, stroking his face. "Come home with me."

Danny groaned, pushing his hard dick against her bare thigh. He kissed her neck again, and sighed.

"You're right. We shouldn't do this here. I'll meet you at your house. But please, I'm begging you, please hurry! I can't last much longer. I'm going crazy."

Danny kissed Jessica again and began heading out of her trailer, turning at the doorway to get another look at her.


	4. Chapter 4

Jessica was already at the house when Danny arrived, and as he approached the door his phone buzzed. It was a text from Jessica:

_Just come on in baby, I needed to take a quick shower._

He twisted the doorknob and pushed open the front door, making sure to lock it behind him. The lights in the bedroom were off, but he could hear the water running in the shower and the bathroom light shown through the crack in the door. Danny undressed as quickly as he could, and kicked his clothes to the side. He pushed the door open, and inched his way in, trying not to make much noise. As he approached the bathroom door, he peeked in, and realized the shower was empty. He opened the shower door to turn the water off and heard a whistle come from behind him. Whipping around he saw the outline of a figure on the bed.

Jessica laughed as he turned around, surprised at her presence.

"You're a sneaky little thing, aren't you?" Danny said as he walked towards Jessica, slowly making her form out. She lay on her side, stretched out over the bed, her arm bent and her head propped up on her hand. His eyes trailed down her body. A black corset hugged her breasts and stomach, and her lace panties outlined her hips. He smiled at the garter belt she was wearing, the thigh high stockings on her legs, and the black stilettos on her feet. She sat up in the bed, and placed her heels on the edge of the bed, legs open wide, and her hands draped over her knees.

"Jesus Christ" Danny whispered to himself. He walked towards Jessica, trying to take all of her in.

Jessica could feel his eyes on her. It thrilled her and made her nervous all at once.

As Danny approached, he leaned down to kiss her. Jessica's fingers ran through his hair, and he could feel her pulling him closer. Her lips tasted so sweet, and the longer he kissed her, the more excited he became. His mouth moved from her lips, to her jaw, and down her neck stopping just above her collarbone to suck gently at her tender skin.

Jessica moaned, tilting her head back, and scratched her fingernails lightly over Danny's shoulders. Her body tingled as his hands ran up her rib cage and cupped her breasts. She pushed into him, craving more of his touch.

Danny put his knee on the bed and pushed it between Jessica's legs. He could feel her warmth as she began grinding against his leg, and he became even more aroused at the thought of bringing her pleasure. Sinking to the floor, he placed his head between her knees, kissing what little skin was exposed between her stockings and panties. He looked up, surprised to see her eyes meet his own. Keeping eye contact, he ran his tongue along the edge of the lace. He watched as her eyes slowly closed and her chest rose with a slight inhale. He moved his mouth over her, breathing hot air through the thin lace, and began to nibble her lightly with his lips.

"Uhhh!" Jessica moaned as she leaned back in the bed, resting on her elbows.

Danny unhooked the clasps of her garter belt, ran a finger under the elastic of her underwear, and tugged them down. As he slid them over her feet, he took off her stilettos and tossed them to the side.

"You're not gonna need these baby" he joked as he did so.

"The panties or the shoes?" she said, laughing.

As soon as she asked the question, she felt Danny's warm mouth on her. As his tongue moved, in slow circles, pleasure coursed throughout her body.

Danny put his hands under thighs, and lifted her legs onto his shoulders, wanting to feel her smooth thighs against his face.

"Take your top off baby, I want to see those beautiful breasts" Danny said, breaking away for a second, but quickly going back to his work.

Jessica did as he asked, unhooking the back of her corset, and throwing it across the room. Danny's arm reached up her body to fondle her bare breast. He took her nipple between two fingers, rolling it gently.

"Oh, Danny!" she said, pushing herself into his mouth. Her pleasure was building, and she knew her release wasn't far away.

"Danny. I want you inside me, baby" Jessica said, breathing heavily.

'I want to make you come baby" Danny replied, with confusion in his voice.

"I'm close. I can come with you inside me" Jessica assured him.

Danny, pulled at the stocking on Jessica's legs.

"What are you doing? I wore them for you." Jessica was a little offended by his action.

"Oh, they are baby, and I love looking at them on you, but I love the feel of your skin against mine. There's nothing like it."

After sliding her thigh highs off, he placed little kisses up the inside of her leg, making his way back up her body. Laying one last kiss between her thighs, Danny crawled on top of her and slid himself into Jessica. He could feel her muscles tightening around him, coaxing him deeper.

"Oh my God!"

She was wet, and Danny slid in and out of her with ease. Jessica grabbed Danny's hand and placed it between them.

"Play with me a little, baby. Rub me."

"Like that?" Danny asked, rubbing his finger over her clit. He smiled as she let out another moan.

Danny moved slowly at first, working more towards Jessica's release with his fingers, and feeling the gentle contractions of her muscles around his cock.

Jessica's eyes were closed, and her head turned to the side lost in her pleasure. Suddenly, Jessica grabbed Danny's arm, moving it from between them.

"Fuck me, Danny!" she shouted. "Fuck me…" the second command, more of a whisper.

Danny wrapped his hand around her hip for leverage as he began pounding into her.

"Jessica. Oh…"

He lifted her legs straight in the air, pushing his chest against them, and allowing her feet to rest on his shoulders.

"Kiss me." Jessica directed.

Danny leaned down, careful to do it slowly so he wouldn't stretch her legs too far and hurt her. He was eager to feel her lips again, the warmth and softness comforting to him. He had never felt as close to someone as he did with Jessica, and it made everything so easy.

Jessica could feel the pleasure building inside of her with every stroke of Danny's cock, and the urge she felt to finally get that release cause her brow to furrow. Her hand gripped Danny's arm, fingernails digging into him. As she finally reached her orgasm, she threw her head back and her mouth opened wide, letting out a deep, throaty moan.

The feel of her muscles contracting and releasing around him, milking him, along with the increase in the wetness of her orgasm, pushed Danny over the edge as well. The two were lost in their moment of ecstasy, the whole world seeming to stand still around them.

As Danny finished, he kissed Jessica again. This time more lovingly than passion-filled.

She smiled, and held his face in her hands, stroking her thumb over his lips as they parted.

"Well, aren't you flexible" Danny joked, letting her legs down from his shoulders, but staying between her legs.

"You sound surprised" she joked, running her hands through his hair again.

"Baby, nothing surprises me when it comes to you" Danny laughed, nuzzling her neck.

He turned over on his back, and pulled Jessica close to him, wrapping his arms around her. They lay there, legs intertwined; naked bodies pushed against each other, and quickly fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

The next few days were hectic for the two. Jessica was occupied mostly with shooting scenes with Sarah and Angela, while Danny had a few scenes to shoot and then had to leave for work and to see his daughter.

Danny hated to leave. He was so happy with Jessica, so comfortable, but he had commitments he had to fulfil, and he needed to spend some time with his daughter.

Jessica understood, but she also hated to see him go. She hated spending her nights alone in her big bed, and she longed to feel Danny's arms around her.

As she lay in bed late one night, she closed her eyes and thought of the few nights they had spent together before he left. Her cheeks flushed at the thought, and she smiled. She jumped a little at the buzzing of her phone on the nightstand beside her. Picking it up, she looked at the picture popping up of the screen.

"Hi" she cooed.

"Hey, babydoll. What are you doing?" the raspy voice asked from the other end.

"I'm lying in bed…thinking about you" Jessica teased.

"Mmmmm. You naughty girl. I like that…What were you thinking about?"

"Oh, I don't know. The way your skin feels against me, the way your hands roam my body…the way your mouth feels on me…"

"You like my mouth on that pussy, don't you baby? Do I make you feel good?"

She could hear his breathing become more rapid on the end and could tell he was getting excited.

"You know you do, baby. I love it. That tongue of yours works magic."

"I love eating you. I love your taste, and I love making you come."

She giggled and she could feel fire building in the pit of her stomach.

"Oh baby, I love it too. I love everything you do to me."

"Touch yourself for me, baby. I want to hear you come. Okay?"

"Okay" she replied, pulling her oversized t-shirt up and sliding her hand between her legs.

"Tell me what you want me to do" she whispered, as she stroked herself.

"Open your legs wide for me, like you did the other night."

Jessica obeyed, bending her knees and spreading her feet across the bed.

"Okay…" she said, slowly stroking her finger against her clit.

"Are you wet?" Danny asked.

"Ha. Damn right, I am." She chuckled into the phone.

Suddenly, Jessica heard a bump in the next room and her heart fluttered. She glanced at the floor and noticed only one dog curled up asleep. She let out a sign of relief, but was startled again as another sound came from the room.

"Hold on Danny, I think Jack is bumping around. I'll be right back."

"Okay baby" he replied.

Jessica set the phone down on the bed, and sat up, her feet hitting the cold hardwood floor soundlessly. She snuck out of the room, walking in the darkness to where the noise had come from.

"Jack" she called, hoping the dog would come to her. A black figure came bounding towards her, and she jumped before realizing it was Jack, her large black poodle. He stood in front of her, wagging his tail and nuzzling her leg.

"Jesus, you scared me. Get in there" she said, pointing to the bedroom.

A foot away from the door, a hand reached out from behind her, grabbing the knob and slamming the door shut in front of her. She screamed and turned to run, but a firm hand was quickly placed over her mouth and she was pushed hard against the wall. She couldn't see the face of the man holding her, it was covered with a black mask, and it was too dark to see his eyes.

Jessica continued to scream through his hand, but it was so muffled there would be no way anyone could hear her. She pounded her fists into the man, trying to fight back, but he was too strong for her. She felt his knee push between her legs, forcing them open, and his left hand massaged her breast through her oversized t-shirt. Her heart pounded in fear; it felt as if it would beat right out of her chest. The man put his mouth on her neck, sucking hard on her skin. He pulled away to look at her. Taking his hand off of her breast, he reached up and snatched the mask off of his face.

At first Jessica was relieved with the face that met her, then angry. He took his hand off of her, but kept her pushed against the wall.

"You son of a bitch!" she yelled, banging her fists against his chest.

Danny smiled at her, catching her fists and holding them against the wall on either side of her head.

"Oh, don't be angry, baby. I wanted to surprise you." He said, kissing her neck again.

"Yeah, well there are better ways you could have done it" she huffed, finally allowing her body to relax.

"I know, but this was more…exciting" he said, pushing himself closer to her.

Jessica could feel him bulging through his pants and he brushed himself against her thigh. His face was so close that she could feel his hot breath on her lips.

Danny stood frozen for a moment, staring at her as she pushed her head against the wall and tilted her chin up. He could tell she was upset with him.

"Come on baby. Didn't you miss me?" Danny asked, moving his hands down her waist. His fingers ran over the smooth skin of her thighs, reaching around to grab her ass. His lips were dangerously close to hers. Slowly, he lowered himself to his knees and brought her leg up to rest on his shoulder, holding it there with his hand, before he put his mouth over her.

Jessica closed her eyes and sighed. Allowing her anger to diminish as Danny's lips and tongue worked on her. She felt his fingers graze against her skin, and it made her shiver. She could feel her nipples harden, rubbing against the soft cotton of her shirt. _Oh, God…_she thought, trying not to make a sound. She didn't want Danny to know how good he was making her feel; she was still slightly angry at him.

Danny flicked his tongue against her clit and brushed his fingers against her lips, teasing her. Jessica remained silent, which was unlike her, and he guessed she was trying to show him she was still angry. _She's a little firecracker, that's for sure._ He smiled to himself, deciding that he would show her just how difficult it would be to stay angry with him. Danny circled her clit with his tongue, slowly increasing the pace and pressure, running his tongue directly over her every so often, sending an intense wave of pleasure through her. He felt her hands slowly comb through his hair pulling him closer to her.

He looked up at her, "You like that don't you, baby?"

Jessica didn't look at him; she didn't respond. Hands still around his hand, she guided him back to her, angling her leg on his shoulder to allow him more room. Suddenly, she felt his finger inside her. Very slowly, as if to tease her, she could feel them moving in and out of her.

Danny added a second finger as he continued lapping at her core. He noticed her hips begin to move ever so slightly, urging him to go deeper. He quickened his pace and began sucking lightly at her clit, using just enough suction to be pleasurable, as he ran his tongue over her again.

Jessica's knee began to shake, partially because she was just using the one leg to hold all of her weight, but mainly due to in intense pleasure Danny was bringing her. She reached out with one hand to steady herself as best she could using the doorframe.

Danny began curling his fingers, hitting the tender spot inside of her, and causing her muscles to clench him. He could feel her breathing quicken and finally heard her let out a small whimper.

"Danny…" she whispered.

Hearing her call out his name after such a long silence made him absolutely crazy. He shook his head against her, in an almost beastly way. He felt her body push against him hard and pulsate as she moaned.

"Ohhhh, fuck! D-Danny! Oh, God!"

The back of her head banged hard against the wall, and the dogs barked in the next room, but she didn't notice. It felt as if wave after wave of electricity was flowing through her body, and she couldn't think about anything else.

Danny withdrew his fingers, dripping with her orgasm, and quickly stood to kiss her. He continued to stroke her lightly, ensuring that she was able to finish. He watched her as she came, her brow furrowed and her mouth gaping open as she moaned. His pants felt tight around him, and he could feel himself throbbing. Danny ached to be inside Jessica, to feel her warm body encompass him. His fingers continued to work on Jessica until she pulled his hand away. He pressed his mouth hard against hers, and was overcome with passion as he felt her teeth on his bottom lip. His hands searched for her breast, and he could feel her hardened nipples from underneath the layer of cotton. Danny longed to taste them, to caress them with his tongue. Reaching for her collar with both hands, he ripped the shirt halfway down her stomach and let it fall between them. Hungrily, he found one of her breasts with his mouth and then quickly moved to the other.

Jessica's breathing became even more erratic as she watched Danny and felt his hot, wet mouth on her breasts. His tongue slid over her nipple, followed by a gentle raking of his teeth, and she bowed her back, pushing her breasts into him.

Danny pulled away to undo his pants, letting them fall to his ankles, while Jessica worked on his shirt. Grabbing a thigh in each hand, he placed her legs around his waist. With Jessica still extremely wet, he slid easily inside her, letting out a moan as he did. Danny slid his hand down her thighs to get a firm grasp on her ass, allowing better leverage as he began pounding into her, almost violently.

"Jess…baby, you feel so good" he breathed.

Jessica held tightly to Danny's shoulders, unknowingly digging her nails into his skin. Danny ran his mouth over her collar bone, gently sucking the sensitive skin causing her to draw a sharp breath in.

"Ohhh..." Jessica moaned, rolling her head against the wall.

It excited Danny seeing her like this. He glanced down between them, watching her full breasts bounce against his chest as he thrust himself into her, and he could feel the pressure inside him building.

Between the look in his eye and the tightening of his grip on the cheeks of her ass, Jessica could tell Danny was close.

"Come for me, baby" she coaxed, as she began raking her nails across his back. "Fill me up."

As she whispered her last request, Danny felt the tension begin to leave his body, flowing in the form of warm liquid from his body into Jessica.

"OH! Fuck. Jessie…uhh" he cried out.

Jessica's muscles tightened around him, and it was almost too intense for him to continue, but he finished with long, slow strokes.

Keeping Jessica pressed against the wall, he kissed her lips tenderly, and freeing one hand, began stroking her golden hair out of her face. He leaned into her, a few beads of sweat falling from his face to Jessica's breasts. He didn't want to pull away from her, to break their union. So he stood, holding her against the wall, as they steadied their breathing and caressed each other.


	6. Chapter 6

The next night after filming some of the cast decided to get together at one of the local restaurant for dinner and drinks. Deciding it would be best to carpool, they split up. Sarah, Lily, Kathy, and Gabourey in one vehicle, Evan, Emma, Denis, and Angela in another, and the rest of the crew to another.

"Well, it looks like you two are stuck together! Sorry, Mom!" Sarah shrugged and smiled as she pulled away.

"It looks like we are…" Danny said with a sly grin.

Jessica laughed and turned to walk to her car. "I'll drive."

Danny strolled behind Jessica, walking just far enough away that he was able to admire her.

"The view is great from back here" he called out to Jessica, about six feet ahead of him. "I love the way you walk, baby" he said, quickening his step to catch up with her.

"You hush!" Jessica said pointing her key at him and trying not to smile.

Danny threw his hands up, signifying his submission to Jessica's request. When they were both seated in the car, Danny turned to Jessica, wrapped his arms around her, and he pulled her into a deep kiss. He snaked his tongue between her lips, loving the sweet taste of her mouth, and slid his hand up her body to find her breast.

Jessica pushed into him, deepening the kiss. She could feel one firm hand on her breast, the other stroking her inner thigh. Her body was becoming more aroused.

"Danny…baby, they are going to be wondering where we are" Jessica said, pulling away.

Danny let out a sigh as he touched his forehead to hers. "I know. I just want you so badly." He took her hand and placed it between his legs to show her how hard he had become in the little bit of time they'd been alone.

Jessica stroked her fingers over him through his pants. "I want you too. Let's just get through a couple of hours of this, and I promise I'll take care of you as soon as we get home." She winked at him and turned to start the car.

They arrived at the restaurant and found the others, who had already sat down and ordered drinks. Danny pulled out a chair for Jessica and sat down beside her.

As they ate, Danny and Jessica made small talk with everyone, but neither could get the thought of the other out of their mind. Jessica almost choked on her drink as she felt Danny slide his hand between her thighs under the table. She quickly pulled his hand away, and he went back to eating.

"Dammit" Danny said, reaching in his pocket.

"What's wrong?" Kathy asked from the other side of him.

"I must have left my phone in the car" he said, shaking his head. "Jess, would you mind letting me in your car so I can get it out?"

Jessica could see the look in his eye, and she knew he didn't need his phone.

"Uh, sure. We'll be right back" she said, standing.

Making their way out of the restaurant, Jessica smiled at Danny. "What's this about?"

"What do you mean, I left my phone in the car" Danny said innocently, but the look on his face was anything but innocent.

The parking lot was dark and pretty barren, and Danny walked close to Jessica, finding it hard to keep his hands off of her body. As they came to the vehicle, Danny looked around to make sure they were alone, and turned Jessica towards him, pushing her against the car with a deep kiss.

Jessica wrapped her arms around Danny's neck, pulling him closer. His hands slid down her waist and she felt his fingers fiddling with the buttons on her jeans and then pull the zipper down. She moved her hands down to meet his.

"Danny…" she said with a look of uncertainty.

"It's okay baby. Look, there's nobody here. I have to have you…" Danny said, stroking Jessica's hair out of her face.

He opened the door to the backseat of her car and guided her in, quickly following behind her. Danny kissed her again, this time deeper and more passionately. His hand made its way under her shirt, stroking her tummy. His fingers trailed up her torso and he wedged his hand underneath her bra, cupping her breast. His mouth found her neck, sucked the tender skin into his mouth and ran his tongue over it.

"Oh, God!" Jessica moaned, turning her head to give Danny more access. She could feel the tingle from that kiss move through her body, making her nipples harden and her clit begin to throb. "We don't have much time baby."

Danny wrapped his fingers around the waist of Jessica's pants and tugged them down, taking her panties with them. After sliding them over her feet, he reached for his belt buckle, quickly undoing it. Jessica reached for his zipper, pulled it down, and slid her hand inside. He could feel her warm hand embrace him and stroke him slowly. He slid his pants down to his knees, and placed Jessica's legs on either side of his waist.

"Ah, fuck…" he said, sliding himself into Jessica. "God, you are wet baby."

"I've wanted you all day, Danny" Jessica whispered.

Danny pulled Jessica's shirt over her head, and tugged her bra down, crudely exposing her breasts. He took one in his hand, massaging it with his fingers.

"I love your tits" he said, taking the other in his mouth, raking his tongue over her nipple.

Jessica smiled, and tightened herself around his cock. Danny grunted and thrust deeply into her. His smooth strokes quickened as he began to pound into Jessica.

"Climb on top of me baby" Danny said, sliding out of her and turning to sit on the seat.

Jessica sat up and looked through the car windows, making sure there was still no one in the parking lot before she adjusted herself over Danny. Straddling him, she slowly lowered herself. He slipped back into her easily.

Danny thrust into Jessica again, grabbing her waist to keep her steady. He watched her hips roll against him and her breasts bounce each time her drove his cock into her. He could feel Jessica's fingernails digging into his shoulders as she clung to him. It seemed like his senses were in overload.

"Ohhhh. Jess. Oh, God. Baby.." Danny stopped his thrusting, and felt Jessica roll her hips a few more times, draining the last bit out of him.

He ran his fingertips down her sides and back up her spine, sending a shiver through her body. Danny pulled Jessica's face to his, kissing her.

"You are amazing" he said, nuzzling her cheek.

Jessica laughed, and kissed him again.

"If we don't get back in there soon, they are going to come looking for us…and I'd rather not be found naked and on top of you in the back seat of my car" she said, smiling.

"Okay, just one more…" Danny said as pushed his face between her breasts. Turning his head to one side, he found her nipple and nibbled at it, covering his teeth with his lips so he wouldn't hurt her.

Jessica tossed her head back into a laugh and slapped his shoulder.

"Come on!"

She climbed off of him and began looking around the floorboard for her clothes as Danny pulled his pants up.

As he watched her struggling to dress in the tight space ,he grinned.

"What do you say we just go on home?"

Jessica turned to look at him as she slid her pants back on.

"What about them?" she said, nodding in the direction of the restaurant.

"I'm not worried about them. I want to go home, take you to bed, make you come…"

Jessica smiled at him and bit her bottom lip as he said this.

"… and fall asleep with you in my arms. Doesn't that sound good?"

Danny pulled her to him, sitting her back on his lap.

"Mhmm, but…" she wrapped her arms around his neck and put her lips so close to his that he could feel the warmth radiating off of them.

"…what are we going to tell them?"

Danny felt intoxicated by the closeness of her lips and couldn't think of anything other than taking her home and stripping her down again.

"I'll just tell 'em I'm taking you home and giving you a good fucking."

Jessica tugged at his bottom lip with her teeth, running her tongue along it. She shook her head.

"I'll tell them you had too much to drink and I need to drive you home?" he asked, seeking her approval.

This time she smiled and gave him a small peck on the lips.

"That sounds better."

Jessica climbed into the passenger seat and watched as Danny walked into the restaurant. Her body felt almost as if it were vibrating as she waited in anticipation for whatever Danny was going to do to her.


	7. Chapter 7

The pair couldn't get back to Jessica's place fast enough. Danny's hands roamed Jessica's body as she stood in front of the door, trying to get the key in.

"Stop that!" she laughed, swatting his hands away as they wrapped around her hips.

Danny shut and locked the door behind them before he grabbed Jessica and carried her towards the bedroom.

Jessica giggled, "Well aren't you eager."

Danny set her feet down on the bedroom floor and pulled her close, bringing their lips together. As they kissed, his hands tugged at the bottom of her shirt, lifting it upwards, and she raised her hands to allow him to pull it over her head. After tossing it aside, he unbuttoned her pants and slowly bent down, sliding them off of her legs. He wrapped his hands around the back of her thighs and slid them up, tracing his fingers underneath the lacey fabric of her underwear.

Jessica could feel his breath hot against her inner thigh as his lips came closer, just barely grazing the skin. She ran her fingers through Danny's silver streaked hair as he began laying soft kisses across her skin. He made his way slowly back up, never letting his lips leave her body. He kissed her stomach, her chest, up her neck and jaw until he found her mouth.

After their quickie in Jessica's car, Danny didn't want to rush anything else tonight. He wanted to take his time, to enjoy everything about her. He brought his lips to hers, soft and slowly, and brushed his thumb across her cheek. Her lips parted, allowing him to deepen their kiss. His tongue found its way into her mouth, and he brushed it across hers. In the little time they'd been together, her taste had become familiar to him, and he longed for it when she wasn't near. As they kissed, he let his hands skim across her shoulders and down her back, unclasping her bra and letting it fall to the floor between them. Jessica smiled at him as he pulled her closer, her amber eyes shining.

Suddenly, Jessica felt a hand on the back of each of her thighs, urging her upwards. With a little bounce of her feet and with Danny supporting her, she wrapped her arms and legs around him.

"What are you doing, Danny?" she asked, kissing him again.

"You, my love, are going to soak in a nice bubble bath for a few minutes" he said, carrying her into the bathroom and sitting her down on the countertop. He walked over to the tub, turned the water on, and poured some bubble bath under the heavy stream of water before walking back over to her. "Because," he continued "I have a surprise for you."

Jessica raised an eyebrow at him, but he didn't offer any more information. Instead he leaned down, kissed her forehead and picked her off the countertop to put her back down on the floor. She watched as he kneeled down before her, kissing her hip. He gazed up at her, and they locked eyes as he bit down on her panties and began pulling them off. Jessica laughed as she picked her feet up, allowing Danny to slide her underwear all the off.

He stood back up, grinning, and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Wasn't that sexy?" he asked, laughing and resting his forehead against hers.

"Oh yes…very sexy." She giggled, giving him a sweet peck on the lips.

Danny pulled away to check the water. Satisfied at the temperature and water level, he took Jessica's hand and helped her into the tub.

"Oh, Danny. Would you get me that clip by the sink?" she asked, waving her hand in the direction of the sink.

He found the clip and quickly brought it back to her, watching as she placed it between her teeth to twist her hair up. He continued to gaze at her as she held the hair in one hand, and reached for the clip in her mouth with the other. She glanced up at Danny as she finished clipping her hair.

"What? What did I do?" she asked, wondering why he was just standing there, staring at her.

"Nothing, baby" he replied, leaning down to kiss her. "Give me about 10 minutes, okay?"

"Okay."

Danny walked out of the bathroom as she leaned back, resting her head against the back of the tub. She could hear Danny shuffling around in the next room and wondered what he could possibly be doing. Jessica allowed herself to soak for a while, enjoying the feel of the hot water against her skin, until Danny popped his head in the door.

"You doing okay in here?" he asked, smiling down at her.

"Mhmmm" she replied, playing with the bubbles that hadn't dissipated into the water. "Want to join me?" she asked, a sly smile stretching across her face.

"I would, but I've got something even better out here."

"Oh, really?" His tone intrigued her, and she was excited to find out what was waiting for her on the other side of the door. She stood, bubbles slowly slipping off of her wet body.

"Damn, baby" Danny said, biting his lip as he watched her climb out of the tub and reach for a towel.

Jessica looked over her shoulder at him, smiling, and he backed out of the bathroom laughing.

"Just come on out when you're done" he called out from the bedroom.

Jessica wrapped her towel around her and stepped out of the bathroom, glancing around the room.

Danny had turned the lights off, but lit candles were all along the nightstands, the dresser, and even a few along the edge of the wall close to the bed. Rose petals covered the bed, soft music played in the background, and a bottle of champagne sat on ice in a little metal bucket on the nightstand.

Jessica's eyes widened, and she looked at Danny.

"Danny, what is all of this…" she was completely amazed that he would do this for her, and that he could keep it all hidden without her noticing.

Danny walked over to her, took her hands and pressed his lips against hers.

"I just wanted to do something nice for you. Come on" he whispered, leading her towards the bed.

Danny sat on the edge of the bed, pulling Jessica towards him so that she was standing between his legs. He reached for the edge of her towel and pulled it away, gradually revealing her naked body. He tossed it to the side of the room and wrapped his hands around her hips, stroking his thumb over her smooth skin.

Jessica placed one knee on each side of Danny's legs and sat down on his lap, wrapping her arms around his neck. She leaned in, bringing her lips to his. One hand continued to rest on her hips while the other ran up her side, tracing her silhouette. Jessica deepened the kiss, pushing harder into him and finding his tongue with hers.

Danny kissed her back, and flipped her over on the bed, resting his body on top of her. He could feel her legs wrap around him and he hand sliding down his stomach towards his boxers.

"Not yet, Jess" he said, stopping her hand and pinning it above her head, quickly following with the other. He climbed off of her, and stood at the side of the bed. "Turn over."

Jessica stared at his inquisitively, but she did as he instructed.

"Danny, what are you doing?"

"Just trust me! Scoot up just a little…and relax" he said.

Jessica felt Danny's hands on her a few seconds later, warm and slippery, making their way around her back. She let out a small moan as his rough hands began to rub the tension from her body. They felt wonderful on her body, gliding across her stiff muscles, strong, but still gentle.

Danny watched her body relaxed and took delight in in the feel of her beneath his hands. Her skin was smooth and her body soft in just the right places. He watched the muscles move as she adjusted her body to get comfortable and hoped he had the willpower to keep himself from pouncing on her.

Taking more oil in his hands, he rubbed lower down her back. His hands moved over the curve of her ass, and he began kneading the soft flesh in his hands.

"Mmmmmm."

Danny swallowed hard as Jessica pushed her hips back, pressing against his hand.

"You're just trying to kill me, aren't you?" he asked as he stared at her.

Jessica opened her eyes to look down at Danny.

"I might be…" she said in her sultry voice as she shook her hips at him.

Before he realized what he was doing, his hand came down, and smacked hard against her ass.

"Oh!" Jessica shrieked, rolling over on her side. "What was that?" she asked, a little shocked, but allowing a little chuckle to escape.

Danny was relieved to hear her laugh.

"I'm sorry. I-I…I couldn't stop myself. Did I hurt you?"

Jessica smiled and shook her head. "I kind of liked it" she replied.

Danny's heart seemed to beat out of his chest as he watched her catch her bottom lip between her teeth.

"Jesus. You are some woman."

Jessica laughed before turning back over on her stomach, ready for Danny to continue his work. She felt Danny's hands begin to make their way down her thighs, spreading them apart to allow more room for his hands. His hands squeezed the soft flesh of her inner thigh, and her need for him began to grow. Jessica could feel his fingers tickling her, just barely grazing her center. She wanted to push against him, to feel his fingers inside of her.

Danny watched her squirm under his touch; he knew exactly what he was doing to her, and he enjoyed every second of it. Giving her a break, Danny decided to move his focus lower, massaging one calf at a time. He glanced up at her body, covered in oil and glistening in the candlelight. All he wanted to do tonight was give this woman pleasure; he wanted to see her face as she climaxed over and over again.

"Turn over, baby" Danny said, tapping the bottom of her feet.

Jessica rolled over, snatched a pillow from the head of the bed to prop herself up, and watched as Danny took one of her feet in his hands. Her eyes closed and she moaned as he pressed his knuckles into her arch. She didn't realize how sore her feet had been from standing for hours in those heels.

"That feels so good Danny."

Danny pressed his thumbs into the pads of her feet; he slid his pinkie between her toes, causing her to giggle and squirm.

Danny laughed, "You aren't ticklish are you, baby?"

He ran his fingernails softly up the sole of her foot, and was pleasantly surprised when she let out another soft moan and pushed her head back into the pillow. He loved that he could bring her so much pleasure by doing something so small and wondered what something more might do to her. Slowly, he brought her toes up to his mouth and closed his lips around them.

Jessica's eyes shot open and she watched Danny. She could feel his tongue snaking between her toes, and it sent a wave of desire throughout her body. Little by little, he slid her toes out of his mouth, sucking them dry.

"Mmmmmm" she moaned, lifting her leg and resting her ankle on his shoulder.

He traced his fingers up her leg; they felt so smooth against his rough hands. He reached over to the lit candle by the bed and spooned some more massage oil into his hands. He smoothed the oil over her legs, working one with each hand.

"Ah, so that's where you've been getting the oil. Did you have it already or did you buy it special for me?" Jessica asked, fluttering her eyelashes at him and laughing.

"I bought it just for you, babe" he said, playfully laying kisses on the inside of her leg. He started on her again with his hands, making his way over her knees and up her thighs. Danny lifted her foot from his shoulder and placed it down by his leg. He crawled up the bed a few inches to better reach the rest of her body before spreading more oil over her hips.

"Danny…" her voice was soft as she called his name.

"Yeah?" he asked, looking up at her.

"Pour it on me." Her eyes stared into him as she said it.

"W-what?" Danny wasn't quite sure he had heard her right.

"I want you…to pour it on me" she said, motioning towards the candle.

Danny picked up the candle and held it over Jessica's stomach.

"Are you sure?" he asked. The thought of pouring hot oil on her body excited him, but he wanted her to be sure.

Jessica stroked his leg and looked him in the eye. She bit her lip again, almost driving Danny crazy and slowly nodded her head.

"Oh!" she shrieked as the hot oil hit her stomach. Her back arched, causing the oil to run down her abdomen.

Danny caught the running stream in his hand and smeared it up her stomach, taking his time with each of her breasts. Looking back down at her stomach, he noticed skin was pink where the oil had hit, but Jessica wore a smile across her face.

"Did it hurt?" he asked, caressing the pink skin with his finger.

Jessica shook her head and giggled.

"It felt pretty good."

Taking the candle out of his hands, she sat it on the nightstand and turned back to him. She took his hand and placed it on her stomach. It glided easily over her skin, and she urged it down between her legs.


	8. Chapter 8

He loved that she knew exactly what she wanted and that she wanted to show him how to give it to her, but he couldn't keep himself off of her much longer. He craved her taste, her soft thighs against his face, the feel of her muscles tightening around him. As his fingers rubbed her in soft circles, he watched her spread her legs further apart for him.

"Danny…" she pleaded with him, sticking out her bottom lip.

Danny leaned over her again, snagging her plump lip between his teeth. He gently nibbled at it before kissing her again.

"Please, Danny. Finger me, eat me, fuck me, just do something! I can't fucking stand this" Jessica begged, moving her hips against his hand.

As he made his way down her body, Jessica felt Danny's mouth on her breast. His tongue swirled over her nipple, and his teeth gently tugged at it, causing it to peak. She couldn't suppress her moan as his actions sent a wave of pleasure throughout her body.

Danny mimicked the same motions on her other breast with his fingers, and gazed up at her. Watching the expressions of her face and the movements of her body as he pleasured her excited Danny more than it had with anyone he had been with before. There was just something about Jessica that made him go absolutely crazy. He moved his mouth down her body, sucking gently at her soft skin, running his tongue over it.

Jessica watched him trail across her stomach, and she felt one arm at a time slip under her thighs, gently pulling them apart to allow Danny to fit between them comfortably. As he eased his head down, he suddenly stopped as a thought popped into his mind.

"Would you like some champagne, Jess?" he asked, looking up at her.

"No, Danny" she said, letting out a deep sigh of frustration and rolling her head against the pillow. "I don't want any champagne."

"Mmmm, but I think you do…" Danny said with a smirk.

He crawled off of Jessica to sit on the edge of the bed, taking the champagne bottle from the bucket and opening it with a loud pop. With the bottle still in his hand, Danny crawled back to his spot between Jessica's legs. His free hand reached under her back, pushing it upward, arching it. She watched as he placed his open mouth on his center and held the bottle above her.

"Danny, what are you…ahhhhh" she gasped as the cold liquid hit her between the ribs and flowed down her stomach, and into Danny's awaiting mouth.

Sitting the bottle down on the nightstand, he wrapped both hands around her hips as he ran his tongue around her. His mouth made its way over her hips and stomach, delving into belly button, sucking out the remnants of bubbly liquid out, before she felt it enveloping her center. Jessica inhaled sharply as Danny's wet tongue rolled across her clit. She reached down, grabbing one of Danny's hands and directed it up her body to her breast.

Danny happily obliged to her unspoken request, massaging her in his hand as he continued running his tongue over Jessica's bare flesh. He could feel himself stiffening even more as her moans filled his ears.

Jessica rocked her body against Danny's mouth, trying to bring herself closer to the edge. She laced her fingers through Danny's hair, gripping it hard between her fingers as he began sucking gently at her clit.

"Oh, Danny" Jessica moaned, pulling his head closer to her.

He loved hearing his name coming from her lips while she was in such a vulnerable state, and it spurred his desire to pleasure her as much as he possibly could. Danny wrapped his hands around her backside angling her for better access before sliding a finger inside of her. He could feel her tighten around him each time his tongue raked across her little bundle of nerves. She let out a heavy sigh as he added another finger, and her body tensed as he curled them, hitting the tender spot inside her.

"Oh, God. Make me come" she begged him, again tugging his head tighter to her.

Jessica could feel the combination of Danny's tongue and fingers drawing her closer and closer, urging on the fire pooling in the pit of her belly. With a few more flicks of his tongue, Jessica could feel her body tensing, seeming to concentrate all its energy to one spot.

"Right there, Danny. Right there" she whimpered.

Knowing she was close, he put a little more pressure against her and quickened his pace. His eyes darted up as Jessica arched her back and let out a deep moan.

"Danny! Oh, God. Yes!"

Jessica's muscles contracted around Danny's fingers, and her hands gripped his hair tightly. He continued lapping at her center until her body relaxed, and she fell back on the bed, finally releasing her grip on his hair.

Danny climbed up her body, until they were face to face. Jessica smiled at him through her heavily lidded eyes, and he couldn't resist stealing a kiss.

"Mmmmm. That was good baby" she said after he pulled away.

"Well, there's plenty more where that came from" he said, winking at her and pulling her into another kiss before travelling back down her body.

Jessica propped herself up on her elbows and watched as Danny's head fell back between her thighs.

"Danny" she whispered, tossing her head back as his mouth came in contact with her again.

Danny gazed up at her, watching her face as his tongue worked against her. Suddenly, he felt her hands on the sides of his face, lifting his face towards hers.

"Baby, I want to please you. Let me…" Danny was cut off as Jessica's mouth closed in on his.

As they broke away, Jessica touched her forehead to Danny's.

"Fuck me, Danny" she said, taking his bottom lip gently between her teeth. "Don't make me beg for it."

Danny laughed and pressed his lips to Jessica's again. He felt her soft hand reaching down, wrapping around him, and begin stroking him gently. He muffled his moan in Jessica's neck and reached between the two of them to open her legs a little wider. He lifted his head to look her in the eyes as he slid into her.

Jessica rested her hands on his shoulders and gasped as she felt Danny slowly filling her up. She could feel him easing in and out of her slowly as one hand trailed down her side to grip her hip. Her fingers slid over his back and shoulders, feeling his muscles move with every stroke into her. She wrapped her legs around his thighs, her feet resting on his calves.

As Danny stared into her dark eyes, he couldn't hold back his smile.

"What?" Jessica asked, smiling back at him

"You're just so damn beautiful" he replied, kissing her hard on the mouth, his tongue parting her lips.

Danny could feel her body moving beneath him, her toes curling, and she moaned into his mouth as he hit the sensitive spot inside her.

"Come here" he said, wrapping his arms around Jessica's waist, pulling her up to him as he sat up on his knees.

Jessica wrapped her legs around his waist and clung to his shoulders for support as he pounded into her. She could feel the pleasure building in her body again, increasing with each stroke Danny made.

He moved her up the bed a few feet, allowing her to lean back into the headboard, permitting him to look at her body. One hand stayed on her hip, keeping her close to him, while the other travelled over her still slick stomach up to her bouncing breasts. He massaged her in his hand as he leaned in to suck the tender skin on the side of her neck, eliciting another loud moan from her.

"Oh, baby…" he groaned, thrusting himself into her again.

Danny could tell she was getting close. Her eyes were shut tight, her head tossed back, and her slender arms were pushing against the headboard on either side of her head, attempting to keep her hips flush with him. He slid his hand back down her body, forcing it between them to rub her clit as he continued thrusting.

Within moments, her head was reeling as pleasure overtook her body once again.

"Danny, oh, Jesus!" she cried out.

Danny quickly slid out of her in an attempt to keep himself from coming, but continued rubbing small circles around her with his thumb until he could tell she had finished.

Jessica's muscles were weak and shaky as she slowly let herself lay back on the bed. Danny leaned over her, kissing her neck, her jawline, and back to her lips.

"Do you trust me Jess?" he asked, running his fingers lightly over her cheeks to brush away the blonde tresses.

"Of course I do, Danny. Why would you ask that?" she asked, laughing.

Danny smiled down at her, laying a tender kiss on her lips.

"I want to do something with you…something I think will make you feel really good. You have to trust me though."

Jessica was caught a little off guard with the seriousness of his voice, but Danny always had a way of making her feel at ease.

"W-what are you wanting to do?" she asked in a small voice.

"Trust me, baby" he whispered into her ear as his hands trailed back down her body. "I promise I'll be gentle."

Jessica felt him twist her hips, urging her to turn over on her stomach. She heard a little snap come from behind her, followed by Danny setting something down on the nightstand. As she felt Danny's finger slowly slide inside her, she jumped slightly, surprised at what he was doing.

"It's okay baby. Just relax" he said softly, his free hand resting on the small of her back, caressing her skin.

She relaxed at his gentle touch, her body slowly remembering old sensations she hadn't felt in years. Danny's mouth replaced his hand on the small of her back, leaving soft kisses across her skin, and she felt him slide another finger into her, preparing her for him.

Sliding his fingers out, he pulled her hips up, pushing her body against him as his hard cock glided into her ass. Danny took his time, allowing her body to get used to him. With a few long, slow strokes, he could feel her open up to him. Jessica pushed back against him, urging him to go deeper, and he happily obeyed.

"Oh, God" Jessica let out a deep moan.

"Does it feel good baby?" Danny asked, stroking his thumbs against her hips as he continued holding her against him.

"Mhmmm" Jessica moaned as she started to rock her body against him.

Danny quickened his pace, setting a steady rhythm. He could feel himself slowly getting closer to his release as he repeatedly thrust into Jessica. Trying to hold back, he slid himself out again and flipped her over. His hands grabbed her thighs, repositioning her in front of him. Danny let out a soft moan as he entered her, and he quickly found his rhythm again.

Jessica watched as he grabbed her thigh and pushed her leg towards her body, allowing him to fall deeper into her. Unfamiliar sensations overtook her body as Danny continued his soft strokes into her, and she craved more.

"Harder, Danny. Fuck me harder" she begged.

Danny grabbed her hip with his free hand, and quickened his pace, slamming deeper into her ass.

"Oh, God. Jess…baby, I can't hold back much longer" he groaned, feeling his orgasm building inside him.

Suddenly, Jessica's muscles began spasms in a way she had never experienced; her eyes shut tight and she screamed Danny's name. Everything seemed to fall away except for the feel of Danny's cock thrusting deep into her.

Feeling her muscles contract around him, Danny could stop himself from coming. Losing his rhythm, he released himself inside of Jessica with a few more strokes.

Danny collapsed onto Jessica, and she pulled him tight against her. The mixture of sweat and massage oil making their bodies slick, Danny rolled off of her and turned on his side to admire his lover.

Jessica turned her head to him, and reached out to take his face in her hands, pulling him in for a kiss.

"You are the sweetest of lovers, Mr. Huston. The best I ever had" she said, giving him a sweet smile.


End file.
